I See Right Through you 2
by The Artistic type
Summary: I made another, I see right through you only the events are different, review and tell me which you like the best.


**Disclaimer: Once again I'm not dating Kyoya or Kaoru, so I don't own them. Enjoy!**

Kyoya stood with the other Hosts at the front of the crowd, waiting for Tamaki to give his speech, opening the Host Club Charity Ball. Girls waited eagerly on the Dance floor, their eyes wide with excitement, as the blonde President stood on the stair landing, his violet eyes sparkling. "Welcome girls, to the Host Club Charity Ball. We urge you to have a wonderful time and dance all night. Remember the Dancing Queen receives a kiss from her choice of the Host's, while the King receives the same from a Hostess," Tamaki said dramatically posing. Tanya was at his side now smiling, as he put an arm around her fondly. The girl's squealed with delight and moved off the Dance floor to begin the night's festivities. "Tanya, where are the other Hostesses, they are coming aren't they?"

"They're trying to get Kimberly out of the limo, and into the actual building. She doesn't want to be here in the first place. She hates dancing apparently, I have no idea why," Tanya explained calmly, giving a group of passing boys an enchanting smile. They blushed and continued over to a group of girl's clustering in a corner. "Oh there they are!" The Host's turned to see the Hudson twins enter in identical wine red dresses, and silver diamond necklaces. Following them Milly and Hannah walked in, Hannah in light pink and Milly in midnight blue. "Hazel did you get Kimberly out of the limo?"

"Just wait for it," Hazel whispered back, her eyes on their entrance door. Kimberly slowly entered the room, her long black hair up in a bun, a chunk of hair on each side curled in front of her ears. Her porcelain skin standing out against the black halter top she wore. She walked awkwardly up to the group of girls, a scowl forming on her blood red lips. "I told you we'd get her out of the limo." Kyoya's eyes widened as Kimberly took her place beside him as always, he held his breath to keep from doing anything he'd regret later. Calmly he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Surprisingly, Kimberly had an absence of her glasses and instead only had a light layer of eyeliner and mascara, as she stared blankly ahead. "Smile Kimberly, you look beautiful." The raven haired girl's scowl only deepened as she walked without another word up the stairs to one of the vacant hallways.

Kyoya followed stealthily behind, watching her turn into one of the many libraries of Ouran. He slid through the door before it closed behind her. "What do you want Kyoya, I'm not in the mood to be lectured about how I'd be so much prettier if I did one thing or another," Kimberly said without turning to face him. He smiled and walked up to her, bending down so their eyes met. "I hope you realize I'm legally blind without my glasses and I can't see a thing up close." Sighing, he took off his glasses and placed them on a nearby table.

"There now we're equal," He whispered. "You do look beautiful, even without trying. You're a puzzle Kimberly; I can never exactly know what you're thinking. But I do know everything about your past, and the most important things in your life." She scowled and took a seat at the table where Kyoya had set his glasses, a look of pure confusion coloring her coffee brown eyes. "Your mother and father died when you were three of Malaria, your sister took you in and you pretty much learned to care for yourself. You're independent and don't want anyone to take care of you if you don't need it. In 8th grade you became top of your class that was when you were accepted to Ouran USA. Meeting Tanya there, she talked you into starting the Hostess Club with her. Though you helped her out and came up with most of the ideas, you gave her credit for your ideas and secluded yourself from the other members." A tear was sliding down Kimberly's cheek as he explained all the facts she had been hiding from herself all these years.

"It's not much different from your own past, except you are rich; you have at least one parent still alive. Don't you see if you know yourself than you know me, we're the same? You're just as independent as I am, I've never seen someone seclude them self so much," Kimberly supposed softly. Kyoya looked at her in surprise, now to see her looking at him with a spark of interest. She stood up, her heels making her only about a head shorter than Kyoya himself. Her eyes softened as she smiled kindly, putting a hand on his red tie daintily. "You aren't an egoist like you bring people to believe. Why do I know, because I'm not one either, no matter what I say. There are no merits in loving commoner like me, but you still do." With that, she pecked him lightly on the lips. His eyes widened as she began to walk away, the rhythmic click of her high heels alluring. "You don't really think I had never worn high heels before did you?"

"So you planned this all?" He asked in exasperation. She smiled wryly and lean against the door in boredom.

"I really am good at making up schemes, even better than the twins; I just keep them to myself. You seem irritated, it's not like you didn't want me to kiss you," Kimberly said softly. He bit back the urge to go up and kiss her passionately on her full red lips. "Are you going to stand there and look like someone is making you choose between money and life, or are you coming to the party?" She snickered and closed the library door behind her. Kyoya looked blankly at the door she had just left through, his mouth slightly agape. Maybe she was more observant than he had given her credit for.

He grabbed his glasses and slid them up the bridge of his nose. "That's an interesting observation," He whispered to himself before leaving the confinements of the library coolly.

**If you like this one better than my first 'I see righ through you' I may add more to this one, Review to let me know! If you like my first one better I'll add to that one, again review to let me know!**


End file.
